Beautiful Dream
by UA
Summary: The sunlight bathed them in warmth and golden tranquility while the gentle summer breeze caressed their slumbering bodies, and they dreamed beautiful dreams.  Sheridan/Luis.  Diana/Brian.


**Beautiful Dream**

* * *

_Chubby little fingers clasped the slender green stalks, and a __kaleidoscope of color bloomed beneath the upturned, lightly freckled nose—splashes of pink, purple, the palest blue, and cheerful yellow. _

_A warm, gentle breeze ruffled chestnut curls, and a butterfly flitted past, just out of arms' reach, eliciting a musical sound from the child's pouty pink lips. _

_Tall green blades rustled as the tiny girl journeyed nearer, and she lifted a hand to her mouth to hide her smile of amusement as she glimpsed a dark figure parting the waves of the emerald sea and making its way toward the toddling vessel. _

_He held a finger to his smiling lips as he crept closer and closer, and his amber eyes were sparkling with mischief as he suddenly burst forward. His large brown hands scooped the giggling little bundle up, and her blue eyes glistened bright with happiness as she watched them twirl around and around in carefree circles. _

_Her fingers worked furiously as she snapped picture after picture, and the camera whirred in protest until she lay it to the gaily patterned quilt with a defeated sigh. The merry twinkle in her blue eyes diminishing only slightly with regret that there'd be no more moments to immortalize on film today. _

_His tone was teasing as he knelt beside her, releasing his impish captive. "Out of film again? You know…that wouldn't happen so much if you didn't insist on documenting her every waking moment. And I do mean EVERY waking moment," he chuckled as tiny fingers plucked the crumpled remainders of the once brilliant bouquet from his pocket. _

_"Pwitty, Ma-ma," she singsonged as she proudly offered her treasure. White lace fluttered around dimpled brown legs, and the snowy ribbon in her hair flapped in the early summer air. _

_"Pretty," she agreed, taking one pink blossom and whispering it across the sweet, smiling cheeks as another bare, sun-kissed arm snaked the tiny waist to hold the dear little body close. Pretty blue eyes mirrored her own happiness and love as she nuzzled her nose against the velvety softness of the baby's skin, and miniature ivory teeth sparkled at her in a glorious smile. _

_"Not pretty," his voice hummed against her ear, and she quirked a golden brow at him in question as he wrapped them both securely in his strong embrace from behind, giving the wee sandaled feet a playful tug and earning more tinkling laughter. "Beautiful," he murmured, skimming her arms with feather-light strokes as his lips sought out the thrumming pulse in a fleeting kiss. _

_"Beautiful," she whispered in agreement as she threaded her fingers through his hand and brought it to her lips to kiss the matching gold ring adorning his finger. _

_"Bu-ful," a sweet, drowsy voice mimicked as a chestnut-curled head tucked itself beneath her chin, and chubby baby fingers twisted the necklace at her neck, heavy lidded baby blues struggling to stay open. _

_He coccooned his treasures in his arms as they lay back against the welcoming softness of the quilt. _

_The sunlight bathed them in warmth and golden tranquility while the gentle summer breeze caressed their slumbering bodies, and they dreamed beautiful dreams. _

_

* * *

_

Long, trembling fingers trailed the snow-covered window pane as she stared at the world outside, blanketed with a pristine, quiet beauty. Twinkling lights of a kaleidoscope of colors blinked at her, and remembrance made her lips curve into a gentle smile.

"A nightmare?" Brian asked as she took the mug of hot chocolate from his hands, cupping her hands around it and soaking up its warmth.

"No," Diana answered softly, turning to him with glistening, wistful but hopeful blue eyes. "Just a dream," she murmured as she sipped on the soothing liquid. "A beautiful dream," she whispered as she closed her eyes and made a wish—a wish that Harmony would bring her closer to the ones she loved, AND closer to making her beautiful dream a reality.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Another one of my old ficlets that never quite made it over here. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Feedback much appreciated. **


End file.
